Limpieza de condenación
by Hambo4
Summary: Dib decide dejar la investigación paranormal y centrarse en la verdadera ciencia. ZIM, ahora sin archienemigo, se desespera y cae en una horrible autodecadencia.


[Exterior de el vecindario de zim por la noche]

Dib perseguia a zim en la calle. Dib casi lo atrapa, zim se da vuelta hacia su casa. Justo antes el se para frente a la puerta, Dib salta en frente de el levantando un aterrador talisman.

Dib: se termino, Zim no tienes mas lugar donde esconderte!

Zim: Y que tal mi casa?

Dib: A si, supongo que puedes esconderte ahi... espera! No! quedate donde estas

Zim: Tus estupidos poderes paracaidistas no me asustan, todo lo que hace es hacerte ver estupido!

Dib: es paranormal, y estas equibocado, me hace ver genial! ahora toma esto! (hablando como un

lunatico)

BLOOGA BLOOGY WABLOOPY SHMOOPY BOOPEE

Dib se aflije con algo horrible e idiota. El talisman brilla y explota con patetico confeti y enfermizos conejos flotando

Zim: eso fue mas triste de lo que esperaba

Dib (a el mismo): Sabia que no debia haber comprado en esa tienda de magia en el centro comercial

Dib busca amargamente el talisman, y se toma una sorpresa cuando los conejos flotantes, posiblemente enojados por la observacion de Dib, lo atacan. Dib rueda y los conejos roen. Zim le hace un gesto a Dib para que se aleje su casa. Cuando Dib no responde, Zim solo entra.

[Interior de la cocina del profesor Membrana - noche]

Dib camina sombrio, con un conejo todabia pegado a su cabeza. El lo arranca y lo lanza por la ventana. Membrana sentado a la mesa, trabajando en un experimento. El profesor severamente fija la vista en un gatito en una mesa, ocasionalmente dandole un toque con una cuchara y tomando notas. Membrana ve la lamentable apariencia de su hijo.

Membrana: Hijo, detecto que no estas feliz con algo

Dib: Papa, esta bien si cambias de idea de lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?

Membrana: Bueno Por supuesto! No hay nada malo en cambiar de opinion, hijo. A no ser que seas yo!

porque soy un cientifico, porque yo siempre quise ser un cientifico, y estoy bien siendo un cientifico!

Dib: Pero que conmigo? Tu tal vez pienses que yo pueda desistir mi larga vida de investigador paranormal?

Membrana (riendo): Claro que lo pienso, hijo! Claaaaaaaaaaaro que lo sabia que no serias capaz de

resistirte a la seduccion de la CIENCIA REAL!

Membrana rapidamente da un toque al gatito una vez mas. De el gatito brotan accesorios electronicos, lasers de sus ojos, y vuela fuera de la habitacion.

Membrana: AJÁ! Exito! Y ellos dijeron que no podia!

Membrana corre en la cocina detras del gatito. Disparando lasers y mauyando desde otra habitacion.

Dib sostiene la cuchara arriba.

Dib (a el mismo): Hmm.. ciencia real.

[Interior de la cafeteria de la Skool al dia siguiente]

Zim esta en el medio de una atadura de metal* sobre Gretchen dentro de una jaula, Dib se aproxima. Zim habilmente pone en su espalda a Gretchen en un intento de esconder su trabajo.

Zim: Estas cubierto de mentiras! Humano Dib!

Dib: Yo no dije nada.

Zim: Habiiiil!

Dib: No tienes que preocuparte por mi mas, Zim. No mas hombres lobos, o estupidos, idiotas o asquerosos aliens verdes quienes son tan estupidos que quieren dominar el mundo! Yo sere como mi padre y estudiare.. ciencia real!

Zim ojea a Dib sospechosamente, satisfecho, levanta sus brazos victorosio. El sacude la jaula de Gretchen furioso, empujandolo por los costados. El ruje y rie como un lunatico. Dib solo luce irritado.

Zim: VICTORIA! DULCE VICTORIA PARA ZIM! El humano ha sido derrotado por..

Zim se da cuenta de la multitud de espectadores que ha atraido.

ZIm (a la multitud): Eh, Ah... por el OTRO humano que soy yo. Humano Zim! Si.. siii... porque soy humano, ven? Yo soy zim, humano

La multitud deja de mirar, satisfecha. Zim vuleve a insultar a Dib.

Zim: Y yo siempre te derrotare Dib, siemp-

Dib ya se habia ido

Zim (desanimado): Hey, adonde va el niño apestoso?

[Interior del laboratorio de la casa de membrana- Esa noche]

Membrana y Dib (usando un traje blanco ahora) estan ocupados en el trabajo. Membrana mira los archivos

Membrana: Hijo, tus calculos son impecables, Exelente trabajo! No tengo palabras para decirte lo feliz que me hace tenerte trabajando junto a tu asombroso padre!

Dib (emosionado): Gracias papa. Oye, estube trabajando en una nueva teoria sobre reemplazar sangre humana por pequeños granos de cafe

Mientras ellos hablan, Zim, disfrazado como un tecnico de laboratorio, los escuchaba

Membrana: Eso es facinante, Hijo! Yo una vez maneje un estudio similar pero habia leyes particulares sobre esos metodos.

Dib: Papa, Yo solo queria saber si realmente me gusta trabajar contigo y lamento haber perdido todo ese tiempo hablando de vampiros y estupidos aliens.

Membrana: Ahora, ahora hijo, todo eso estaba en tu cabeza, Cuentame sobre esa teoria tuya sobre la sangre

Dib emocionado le muestra a su padre su trabajo

Angulo en Zim mirando confundido y quizas un poco asustado.

[Luego, exterior de la casa Zim]

Zim corre fuera de su casa sosteniendo un dibujo de una computadora sobre su cabeza

Zim: Lo hize! Zim lo hizo! usando mi nuevo plan, la tierra estara bajo los superiores pies de Zim! Quien osa detenerme!? He!?

Zim mira a su alrededor, la calle nunca estubo tan silenciosa. Desanimado se vuelve.

[Interior de la sala de Zim - continuacion]

Zim entra, indiferentemente. Gir sentado en el sillon mirando television.

Zim: alguna llamada?

Gir: yo te llamo mono! Tu un mono!

Zim le lanza a Gir una repugnante mirada y se oye un sonido de afuera. El se levanta, se escucha un maullido de fuera de la ventana.

Zim: ese gato suena como un Dib!

Zim mira y es solo un gato.

Zim: Oh, solo fue un gato. Oh bueno, fue lo mejor. Sin el niño estorbando, puedo conquistar el mundo en paz! Admito que fue divertido humillar a Dib repetidamente pero.. Fuera de la conquista!

Zim se dirige hacia su laboratorio pero algo en la TV le llama la atencion.

Luego de mirar, el se queda sentado en el brazo del sillon. Una hamburguesa golpea a Zim en la cabeza. Zim se fija y ve un inmenso agujero en el techo, rellenado con hamburguesas. Gir se da cuenta de la mirada de zim y lo mira.

Gir: Oh si! Ji ji. Yo hize eso! No le digas a nadie donde lo escondí

Zim mira enojado por un minisegundo, entonces se encoje de hombros y vuelve a mirar TV.

Gir (animado): Tu me gritaras ahora!?

Zim: Nah.. tal vez despues.

Gir se ve perturvado. Y se va lentamente fuera de la habitacion.

[Int. de la habitacion de Dib.- Continuacion]

Dib sentado a su escritorio, atento a un microscopio y tomando notas. Gaz, con la guia de Tv en las manos, entra, sospechosamente

Gaz: Hey! Porque no estas abajo irritandome y tratando de mirar misterios misteriosos en la tele grande?.

Dib: Yo miraba ese programa cuando solo era un niño, Gaz. Esos dias se fueron.

Gaz mira a Dib como si el hubiera perdido la cabeza. Ella levanta la guia de TV, en la portada de los programas tiene un buñuelo con colmillos.

Gaz: No caere en esto. No hay manera que puedas perderte el especial del buñuelo vampiro que pasan esta noche.

Dib se ve interesado, y se acerca a la guia de tv. Membrana pasaba por ahi y asoma la cabeza.

Membrana: Solo queria felizitarte, hijo, en otro dia de exelente trabajo en el campo de la legitima ciencia.

Dib, mira hacia atras y ve entre la foto de el buñelo que Gaz sostiene, y a su padre todabia mirando desde la puerta. Finalmente, se decide por su padre.

Dib (animado): Gracias papa, ciencia REAL.

Membrana: Tu hijo mio!

Membrana le da los pulgares arriba a Dib y se va. Dib toma la guia de Tv, la arroja a la basura y sigue trabajando.

Gaz (temblando): Algo no esta bien aqui!

[Int. sala de Zim- Otro dia]

Zim esta sentado en el sillon, mirando la televesion. Rodeado de revistas con Dib y el Prof. Membrana en las portadas. Gir se pasea usando un sombrero

Gir (voz masculina ridicula): Y como estubo la escuela, hijo!?

Zim (refunfuneando): No fui a la escuela hoy, no tengo por que ir mas. Cual es el punto cuando... NO! MIRAME! Dib ya no trata de destruirme! No me hare mas olgazan y patetico solo porque ya no tengo un enemigo mortal! YO SOY ZIM! Y ZIM MANDARA!

Dos minutos despues:

Zim ocupando todo el sillon, esta ahora cubierto en mugre, y, por alguna razon, usa un camisa blanca. Gir luce shockeado, La puerta de en frenteesta abierta de par en par. Afuera, niños jugando con un balon, riendose de nada.

ZIM: Sip, mirar tv es solo una buena forma de investigacion

Zim mira un recipiente vacio y lo sacude. Luce como si estubiera a punto de llorar.

Zim: Me termine todos los bocadillos! PORQUE? Porque todo quiere dañar a Zim!? No lo seee

Gir mira con nostalgia el sofa

Gir (callado y triste): Te extraño sillon.

[INTERIOR DEL LABORATORIA DEL PROF. MEMBRANA - DIA]

Dib vierte un liquido en un vaso

Dib: tres partes nitro- Hey! Donde ha estado Zim ultimamente? No estubo en la eskuela en la semana. Oh, bueno eso ya no importa. Todo ha cambiado, Excepto que sigo hablando solo, claro. Es lo mismo.

Gir rompe en lagrimas, histerico.

Gir: Escuchame, te necesita Mary! Ustedes dos son buenos amigos! Les gustan los hot dogs! Por favor caza a mi amo de nuevo! SILLON!

Gir entra en un llanto salvaje y se arroja al piso.

Dib: Perdon, Perro o algo robot malvado de Zim. No ire mas tras Zim. Tengo una vida diferente ahora. Soy feliz, y ya nadie se rie de mi por ser raro.

Gir se levanta y luego inmediatamente cae de vuelta al suelo gritando. Luego rie como loco y vuela arrojado al techo. Dib luce irritado.

El prof. Membrana entra

Membrana: Todo va bien aqui, creo

Dib (perturbado): Sip, Aqui estan mis ultimos calculos.

Dib le alcanza a su padre algunos calculos.

Membrana: Mm hmm.. Muy bien, genial, ah esplendido, y BOOM! Como puede ser?

Dib: Que?

Membrana: Esta formula es incorrecta. Aqui, una linea de 4 mil 62! Usaste un mas cuando debiste haber usado un menos

Dib: Oh

Membrana: Esto es un obvio grito por ayuda! (arrodillandose) Que es esto hijo? Puedes contarme.

Dib: Estoy bien, solo-

Membrana: Vamos hijo! Puedo asegurar que no estas feliz! Algo te perturba, solo haz lo que haga falta para arreglar el problema. De la manera cientifica!

Dib (acelerado): TIENES RAZON PAPA! ME SIENTO VACIO POR DENTRO! La CIENCIA REAL me aburre hasta la muerte! Tal vez no estoy haciendo lo que realmente debo hacer! Por que lo que realmente debo hacer es atrapar a ese extraterrestre!

Dib heroicamente sale. Membrana golpea su cabeza contra la mesa.

[Exterior casa de zim - Mas tarde]

Dib corre a la puerta de Zim y golpea.

Zim: Esta abierto!

Dib abre la puerta y ve a Zim, en camison y pantuflas, tirado en el sillon. Sus ojos estan cerrados y esta cubierto en ratas. Gir sentado en el piso, mirando fotos de el mismo en el sillon.

Zim: Cierra la puerta, Gir. Estas dejando salir el nuevo enfermizo olor del sillon

Dib: He vuelto ZIM! Y he renovado mi compromiso para exponerte como el extraterrestre que eres! LEVANTATE Y DA LA CARA!

Gir: SIII! SILLON!

Zim presiona una sandia, le saca la cascara y se para. Mira fijamente a Dib, como un viejo. y, ahora, mas regordete, se balancea hacia el

Zim (somnoliento): Dib, eres tu? Realmente eres tu? Has vuelto a tu viejo tu?

Dib: Estoy seguro de quien soy, feo monstruo del espacio!

Zim: No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace, pequeña larva revoltosa!

Dib: Siiiiii!

Zim saca un extraño invento Irken, y atrapa a Dib en una burbuja flotante. La burbuja sigue a Zim hacia el ascensor.

Zim (animado): Ahora te destruire!

Zim persigue a Dib al rededor de la habitacion.

Dib (FELIZ): SOLO INTENTALO!

Zim (FELIZ): Voy a liquidar tus organos!

Dib (ALEGRE): Ja! Me gustaria ver eso!

Zim: Eres tan apestoso como lo recordaba

Dib: Y tu eres verde y feo.

Zim: Tu eres un humano apestoso

Dib: Tu eres del espacio exterior!

Zim: Como le llamas a eso, una cara? Eres un cerdo humano apestoso!

Dib: Y tu eres un bobo bruto!

Zim: Bestia-apestosa! Eres estupido!

Dib: Tu eres mas estupido que yo!

Zim: Apestoso!

Dib: Tu eres mas apestoso!

Zim: Tu eres porqueria de cerdo!

DIb: Tu eres dookie pies*

Zim: NO lo soy!

Dib: Si lo eres!

Zim: DOOKIE

Dib: DOOKIE-DOO

Zim: DOOKIE BACK ATCHOO

Dib: DOBLE DOOKIE!

ZIM: Bestia apestosa humana!

Zim y Dib bajan en el elevador y Zim rie como maniatico. Gir deja caer una lagrima de alegira de sus ojos. Zim y Dib continuan peleando (fuera de pantalla) Y Gir roda en la mugre, riendo.

[Int. del laboratorio del Prof. Membrana]

Membrana sigue golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa. Gaz pasa mirando.

Membrana: QUE HIZE MAL?!

Gaz (a ella misma, relevante): Todo esta bien en el mundo ahora... Estupido mundo.

Membrana solo sigue golpeandose. El pequeño gatito cyborg le da unas palmaditas en el hombro, tratando consolarlo.


End file.
